


The Dangers of Caring

by MellytheHun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Sparring, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: The prompt was "Bite" and it got a little out of hand...





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: there's mildly dubious consent in this ficlet.  
> Hux is on-board, but Kylo might be influencing him a little and using the fact that he /knows/ he distracts Hux from his right mind to be intimate with him.
> 
> Read carefully! <3

Kylo’s lifts himself off the mat gym floor, hovering over the General. He looks down at Hux, his mussed hair, his blushing face, his lidded eyes, kiss-swollen lips - he looks _debauched_. His undershirt is ridden up to his under-arms and sweatpants are riding low on his narrow hips and every inch of skin is sinful and breathtaking.

Kylo likes the red hair around Hux’s navel.

“You liked that.”

“Stop telling me what I like,” Hux huffs out, irritated that Kylo can do this to him.

Sparring nowadays almost always leads to this - they either hit each other until one of them reaches catharsis or they wind up wrestling on the ground and grinding against each other like animals.

Hux is a bit like a skittish cat - pet him enough and he’ll lose himself in it, he’ll shut his eyes and turn off his brain, but if Kylo calls too much attention to it verbally, Hux seems to come to his senses and storms out before anything truly exciting can happen.

Training as a Force user - Jedi, Sith, Grey or otherwise - doesn’t allot time for base pleasures. Kylo’s puberty was overrun by dissatisfied hormones, but he’s never been as sexually frustrated as he has been this past standard month.

He’s never wanted something like this.

Some _one_.

He kisses Hux again before the man can clear his head and push Kylo away. His arms wind around Kylo’s neck and he shifts his hips, trying to get friction.

There’s a special, rewarding thrill in getting Hux hard. Kylo pulls away only to latch onto Hux’s neck and suck a bruise there, reveling in how Hux’s nails scrape down his arms.

_You make the most beautiful noises, Hux._

“Shut _up_ ,” Hux gasps, lifting his arms up to make his body and skin more available to Kylo’s hands and mouth.

As he did a moment before, Kylo kisses down Hux’s chest and while he squeezes one pert nipple between his calloused fingers, he takes the other in his mouth, biting harder than he thought Hux would like.

But Hux most certainly likes it.

He arches his back, his neck and grinds his teeth, his brows pulling together in shock and pain and pleasure - he's truly moving artwork. Kylo lays his weight over Hux, feels how Hux’s cock throbs through his sweatpants and against Kylo’s abdomen and he’s determined to keep Hux here; he won’t lose the General now. He wants to make Hux come and nothing short of divine intervention is going to stop him.

He licks after the pain he leaves, rubs with his fingertips and rolls the other pink nipple in his mouth until he’s sure he’s laved away all the pain and can inflict some more. Every time he bites, Hux cries out and grabs at him; his hair, his neck, his shoulders - anywhere, like he’s scared of falling somewhere further than the floor they’re already on.

When Kylo takes his mouth away, Hux groans his discontent; it’s endearing, in a way. Desperation is a good look on the General.

Kylo kisses and licks and bites his way down Hux’s side, taking his hands back only to pull down Hux’s sweatpants and shorts; it’s officially the furthest he’s ever taken this unspoken thing with Hux. He’s never seen so much of Hux’s exposed, pale skin.

Hux’s cock is long, thick and beaded with precum.

It all nearly gets away from Kylo when he stares too long at the incline of Hux’s hips, the thick red hair around the root of his cock and the visually captivating vein running along the underside of it. Hux murmurs, “ _Ren_ -” and if Hux gets anymore oxygen to his brain, he’ll say they should stop or something else that’s a terrible idea, which Kylo can't let happen - not yet, not when he's so close.

To keep Hux with him, Kylo licks at the defined, pink head, lapping up that bead of precum and he smiles as Hux gasps and his cock throbs against Kylo’s lips. He licks up the length until he reaches the head again and then he plunges down, taking as much of Hux into his throat as he can.

Hux moans _loudly_ and it’s _beautiful_.

_Put your hands in my hair._

No complaints or indignations - Hux follows the order and tangles his fingers into Kylo’s loose hair.

Kylo goes slowly at first, allowing the drool to accumulate and make it all easier to swallow down. He uses the flat of his tongue to wrap around Hux’s girth and when he swipes his tongue just beneath the bottom side of the head of Hux’s cock, Hux lets out a cry he probably can't even hear himself making.

It’s glorious.

“ _Fuck_.”

Kylo’s cock throbs in agony in his own gym pants, his brows curve in - he didn’t expect to get pleasure from giving Hux any.

_I’ve never heard you curse before._

“Ren - careful - I’m close, I’m -”

He’s thinking Kylo should pull away.

Kylo thinks it’s strangely polite of Hux to give him warning. Even more strangely endearing again.

It’s dangerous to care about a man like Hux. Kylo’s not sure he can help it anymore, though.

_I want to swallow it. Come whenever you like, General. I'm ready for you._

Feeling Hux’s fingers tighten in his hair is endlessly gratifying. Crying and moaning beautifully for him, Hux warns him one more time before coming down his throat, his hips stuttering up into Kylo’s mouth as he does. That he can’t control his body, the gasps or the sweet, wanton, shameless noises he’s making excites Kylo much more than it should; he reaches a hand down into his pants, grabs hold of himself and pulls maybe three or four times before coming and pouring into his fist.

He’s worried his jaw might tighten around Hux, but it doesn’t; his throat tightens sporadically and he groans against Hux’s overheated skin, whines from his chest at the release while Hux pulls on his hair and arches off the floor.

Hux’s cock doesn’t soften for a while, but it doesn’t take long for it to become too sensitive for Kylo to keep his mouth on, which he inexplicably would like to do.

When he pulls up and away to look at Hux, his cock throbs again, wanting for more.

Hux’s arms are lying uselessly by either side of his head, his hair is fanned around him in a fiery mess, he’s blushing from his cheeks to his collarbone, his nipples are dark from being licked at and bitten, bruises and red marks line his pale torso and his thighs are shaking. His eyes are shut, he looks blissed out and romantically ethereal.

Kylo crawls on top of him again and takes Hux’s bottom lip between his teeth. Hux gives a weak moan, threading his trembling fingers through Kylo’s hair much more kindly, gently than before. He licks into Kylo’s mouth and Kylo runs his hands down Hux’s lithe sides, loving how he can hold Hux’s thin figure so securely in his hands. He thinks Hux likes it too.

When Kylo begins to pull away, Hux stretches his neck up, capturing Kylo’s bottom lip between his own teeth and when Kylo opens his lidded eyes to Hux, he sees a treacherous smile there, twinkling in those icy blues.


End file.
